


highschool old friends#not

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Series: Bedtime stories [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bar, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, friends from the past, highschool friends#not, mine character, perp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Danny runs onto an old not so friend from highschool and he calls him over for a beer,I am not saying anything else,have fun reading
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Bedtime stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148861
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	highschool old friends#not

Danny was grocery shopping while Steve went to pick up Grace from school.A guy approaches Danny and pats him in the back  
Jim-Danny Williams  
Danny-Jim Carel  
Jim-Long time no see,how are you?  
Danny-Good,you?  
Jim-What are you doing in Hawaii?  
Danny-I work here,you?  
Jim-Vacation  
Danny's phone rings  
Danny-One minute  
He picks up  
Danny-Babe?  
Steve-Where are you Danno?Grace and I are hungry and you promised us your grandma's spaghetti  
Grace-(from behind)Danno hurry we are hungry  
Danny-I'm coming,relax  
He closes  
Danny-This was my partner and our daughter,I have to go  
Jim-Why don't we go out for beers some time?  
Danny-Sure  
Jim-Okay,you and your partner come tonight at Hilton's,my treat,we can catch up,have some fun  
Danny-Okay,how about eight?Grace has school tomorrow and we have work  
Jim-Sure,no problem,see you tonight  
Danny-See you  
He turns around and heads to pay,he wasn't too excited about tonight but could he say no?This guy wasn't the biggest fan of him in high school and he didn't wanted him to remind him that.He and Steve were on the Camaro tonight on their way to the Hilton's when Danny decided to tell Steve about Jim  
Steve-Okay  
Danny-Okay?I don't like your reaction babe,you promise me you'll be nice,okay?  
Steve-Okay,I'll try  
Danny-You will  
Steve looks at Danny and back to the road  
Steve-Okay  
They arrive at the bar and they see Jim.They approach the table he was sitting.Danny was standing next to Steve and Steve knew that his boyfriend wasn't feeling very comfortable  
Danny-Steve this is Jim Carel,we know eachother from high school,Jim this is Steve McGarrett,my boyfriend  
Jim took a good look at Steve who looked scary and muscular and had his gun strapped to his side.Steve tried to look as scary as possible so Jim wouldn't try to annow Danny a bit,and he managed that since Jim was thinking that it doesn't afford him to make jokes here,that Steve is clearly capable of killing him in a second and without hesitation or break a sweat for that matter.Jim gives his hand with hope that Steve won't break it  
Jim-Nice to meet you Steve  
Steve-Likewise  
They sit and they start chatting.Jim and Danny were drinking beers while Steve didn't because he would drive and he also wanted to look as intimidating as possible.At some point a perp comes a points his gun at Danny's head  
Perp-Haoles your wallets and watches out now  
Jim takes them immediately off and places them on the table while Danny gets his phone out  
Danny-I'm calling Duke  
Steve-Noelani  
Danny-Duke,you are not killing anyone Steve  
Steve-Danno Noelani  
Danny-Steve Duke  
Steve-Duke and the EMTs?  
Danny-Okay  
Perp-Put your phone down  
Steve still sitting at his chair not looking at the prp but looking at Jim and then at his gun  
Steve-No,you put your gun down before I shoot you with it  
Danny-Steven we are not shooting people  
Steve sighs,with a sharp move he tosses the gun from the perp's hand away,the perp tries to punch Steve,Steve catches the punch middle air,he twists the perp's arm and he screams.Jim was looking stunned and shocked,knowing his insticts on not to provoke Steve were right but most of it,he was scared of Steve even more than when he first met him.In the meanwhile,Danny was calmly calling Duke  
Danny-Duke,we have a situation at the Hilton's bar,bring the EMTs,a putz tried to rob us and...  
He looks at the perp who was lying on the floor,Steve was cuffing him,he was red from the pain  
Danny-I think Steve broke the putz's arm  
Duke-On our way  
Danny closes the phone and turns at Steve  
Danny-Duke's on his way  
Steve gets up and he lifts the perp up too  
Steve-Book'em Danno  
Danny-That again  
Steve smiles,Danny escorts the perp out,showing his badge,trying to calm the crowd while Steve turns to Jim  
Steve-It was a pleasure to meet you Jim,we have to go now,the job you see  
Jim-Sure,nice to meet you too  
Steve and Jim shake hands and Steve runs back to Danny and Jim was relieved that this ended.Steve comes next to Danny while he escorted the perp out.Danny hands the perp to Duke and the two of them leave the bar and head towards the Camaro,hugging and happy.  
Danny-You scared the crap out of Jim babe  
Steve-I didn't do anything  
Danny-You don't fool me babe,I saw the way you were looking at him and standing,when you broke the perp's arm,you finished him  
Steve-I don't get you Danno (smiles)  
Danny-I cannot believe you,you wanted him to pay for annoying me in high school  
Steve-What if I did?  
Danny-You nean...I love you so much babe  
Steve love you too Danno  
They kiss while they arrive in front of the Camaro,they get in,they kiss again  
Danny-Babe as much as I want this,we have to go get Grace from Chin and put her to bed,she has school tomorrow  
Stev kisses him again  
Steve-Okay  
He begins the engine and they leave


End file.
